He Promissed
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução participante da Seman Trowa Barton! 1x2x3, canon, pós-guerra. Em uma missão dos Preventers, algo dá errado, Trowa teme perder o melhor que acontecera em sua vida, e pensa em como ele e Heero não suportariam continuar juntos sem Duo.


**He Promissed**

_Por: CJMarie_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_Revisão: Kuu-chan e Illy-chan_

* * *

Fanfic traduzida participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

Início: 03 de novembro de 2012

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis da Aryam McAllyster, da Illy-chan H. Wakai e do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, (aqui no site do Fanfiction) a partir desta data de 03/11/2012, fazem parte do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: **Semana Trowa Barton**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da Semana esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romanticamente, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo!

(Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja...)

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, Illy e eu trazemos para você o Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:**SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

Com a escolha do acrobata, o PROJETO ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM OS CORAÇÕES \O/

^.~

**_Illy & Aryam_**

* * *

**Trio**: 1x2x3

**Nota da autora**: Presente de aniversário para kelkatan que bufou de raiva quando me recusei a contar os pares surpresa pra essa fic. E ela queria 1x2x3. Então, a prestativa e perturbada jovem autora (eu, espertinho!) a fiz. Idiotamente. Não estou orgulhosa disso e é incrivelmente aleatório, mas aqui vai.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fic continua em **Relaxation**. Leitoras felizes comentam e fazem autoras/tradutoras felizes que irão retribuir e cria-se um círculo virtuoso. Também dedicada a Kyra Salkys, Dark Wolf 03 e Raquel!

**Resenha da autora:** A situação é muito, muito ruim, mas vai ficar tudo bem. Porque Duo prometeu e Duo nunca mente.

**Resenha da Tradutora:** Em uma missão, Trowa teme perder o melhor que acontecera em sua vida e pensa em como ele e Heero não suportariam continuar juntos sem Duo.

* * *

_Ele Prometeu_

Trowa conseguia ouvir seu próprio coração batendo.

As batidas eram constantes, fortes, retumbantes.

Uma gota de suor escorreu lentamente por sua têmpora e colidiu com a tira do seu binóculo de visão noturna.

Conseguia ver o terrorista.

Mas não o suficiente. Não estava perto o bastante.

Conseguia ver Duo, mas não dava para identificar dali o que estava errado.

Podia ouvir a respiração pesada de Heero pelo ponto no ouvido.

O Preventer de olhos azuis devia estar se sentindo tão tenso quando Trowa agora.

Os terroristas já haviam atirado em dois reféns e ferido outros três. Eles não sabiam ainda qual dessas era a situação de Duo.

E Trowa não conseguia identificar qual o estado do homem de trança de onde estava.

Ele não estava perto o bastante e os binóculos não eram bons o suficiente para saber se Duo estava respirando, ainda mais se estava ferido e o quanto.

Queria invadir o local e atirar em todos, mas isso poderia custar a vida de Duo de um modo ou de outro.

O moreno de olhos verdes não estava certo se agüentaria esperar.

Os três – Heero, Duo e Trowa – tinham um estranho relacionamento. Por um longo tempo, era apenas Heero e Trowa, mas o silêncio e as estranhezas com as quais nenhum dos dois sabia lidar os colocaram num limite que ameaçava destruir o que tinham de bom. Eles se amavam eternamente, e ainda o faziam, mas às vezes não era o bastante.

E então Duo adentrou sua casa e suas vidas.

E não saiu mais.

Ele deixara L2 de vez, declarara, mas a vida abastada de Quatre não combinava com ele e não duraria uma semana sequer com Wufei, então poderia se alojar com eles até encontrar outro lugar?

Eles aceitaram, claro.

Só que quando ele encontrara esse outro lugar... eles não quiseram que ele se mudasse.

Disseram isso a ele.

Ele ficara apreensivo, mas não se mudara.

O tempo passou. E não estava mais apreensivo.

Precisaram de tempo e esforço, mágoas e momentos de conforto dos quais Trowa não achava ser capaz. Houvera discussões fervorosas, uma causou o desaparecimento de Duo por uma semana e Heero foi parar na emergência do hospital após ser atingido na cabeça com uma wok **[1]**, mas tudo se resolvera.

E a parte da resolução sempre fora incrível, de verdade.

Mas agora...

Agora Trowa corria o risco de perder isso.

Sem um deles, seu o relacionamento não funcionava. Trowa e Duo não souberam se comunicar por um bom tempo, e Duo e Heero eram suscetíveis a se matarem se passassem meia hora sozinhos. E quanto a Trowa e Heero, sabiam muito bem o que aconteceria.

Uma bala... um movimento errado... um erro nessa situação... e Duo morreria.

E tudo se perderia.

E então Duo se moveu.

O coração de Trowa pulou em seu peito e ele ouviu Heero arfar de leve, mas ao mesmo tempo era preocupante.

Os movimentos do americano eram cambaleantes, lentos.

Errado.

Estava gravemente ferido.

"Prepare-se," a voz de Heero sibilou no ponto de escuta e o ex-piloto do Heavyarms se aprontou.

Um tiro.

Precisavam que Duo derrubasse apenas um terrorista. Havia apenas dois.

Um tiro.

Para conseguirem tirá-lo de lá.

_Vamos_, sussurrou baixinho, _atire nele. Só um tiro, Duo. Você consegue._

As mãos de Duo tremiam.

Seria visto a qualquer momento agora.

_Vamos logo!_

O tiro foi disparado. A pistola recuou tão forte nas mãos de Duo que caiu no chão, mas não importava já que seis agentes – incluindo Heero e Trowa – invadiam o local.

Prioridades se confundem em situações assim.

Deixar o terrorista inoperante primeiro. Checar civis segundo. Socorrer os agentes por _último._

Mas...

Não fora tão fácil dessa vez.

De fato, Trowa não foi o único a negligenciar seus deveres.

No segundo em que ele e Heero viram os outros agentes com tudo sob controle, foram atrás de Duo.

Ele nem tentava segurar sua arma mais.

"Duo!" Heero quase gritara, abrindo de uma vez a jaqueta do americano procurando ferimentos. "Status, Duo! Duo?! Droga, fale comigo!"

"... isso dói..." Duo resmungou, respirando com dificuldade quando Heero esquadrinhou seu tórax. Trowa tateava a cabeça do rapaz de trança.

Não tinha sangue, mas estava ferido...

O que diabos estava _errado_ com ele?!

"Duo, diga onde dói," Heero perguntava suavemente agora, segurando a face de Duo fazendo-o olhar para ele. "Me diga o que está errado."

"Costelas." Duo engasgou e de repente tinha sangue em seus lábios e Trowa gritava para que os médicos se apressassem.

"Concentre-se em mim, amor," Heero sussurrou soando já desesperado. "Concentre-se em mim. Estou aqui. Trowa está aqui. Nós estamos bem e agora precisamos que _você _esteja. Pode fazer isso? Por nós?"

"Que golpe baixo," Duo reclamou, lançando-lhes um olhar mais ou menos irritado e Trowa passou os dedos na franja do americano de maneira afetuosa.

"Sabemos," entoou profundamente. "Mas estamos dispostos a golpes baixos para ficar com você."

Duo conseguiu sorrir de leve e finalmente os médicos estavam ali, afastando os dois agentes saudáveis para os lados e cuidando de Duo com uma velocidade eficiente que agradou seus dois amantes.

"Ficarei bem," balbuciou para os dois, olhos cheios de promessas. "Ficarei bem."

E então ele se foi, sendo levado às pressas na maca e o lugar se encheu de flashes de máquinas fotográficas dos investigadores criminais e sacos pretos para corpos das vítimas.

"Ele vai ficar bem," Trowa ecoou a promessa de Duo colocando o braço em volta de um Heero paralisado. "Ele não mente."

Heero suspirou e assentiu. "Você tem razão. Ele não mente... e não levou tiro."

"Poderia ter sido muito pior," Trowa concordou.

O arrepiou que percorreu Heero só serviu para provar quantos pesadelos os dois teriam dali em diante.

Mas tudo ficará bem.

Ele prometeu.

**Fim.**

**Nota da Tradução:**

**[1] Wok: **Utensílio comum da culinária chinesa, é uma grande frigideira.

Esse 'incidente' citado na história com a wok é contado em **The Deviation** (que será postada na Semana Heero).

* * *

**Fics participantes da Semana Trowa:**

Perfil Aryam McAllyster:

_Jornada (Aryam);_

_He Promissed (CJMarie);_

_Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring);_

_Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken);_

_Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula);_

_Nightmares (Merula);_

_Trowa's Mission (Merula);_

_Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne);_

_Scrooge (Sunhawk)_

Perfil Illy-chan H. Wakai:

_Ciclo de Memórias (Illy-chan)_

Perfil Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes:

_Bath House (Kracken);_

_Conforts (Kracken);_

_Glow (Kracken);_

_In Your Eyes (Trixie);_

_Lost Vows (Trixie);_

_Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca);_

_Pet (Trixie);_

_Rattlesnakes (Trixie);_

_Sweet Dreams (Babaca);_

_Scandal (Aryam);_

_The Best Laid Plans (Caroline);_

_Trust (Babaca)_

**Acompanhe as postagens e divirta-se!**


End file.
